


justice and equality

by Blurry_desolation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Budding Love, Children, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurry_desolation/pseuds/Blurry_desolation
Summary: Harry and Draco see each other for the first time in years at the school their children attend, a chat turns to an apology and it all happens from there.





	justice and equality

“Dad, dad, dad”. Harry watched his son run towards him, James leapt into his father's arms and was instantly engulfed by Harry’s arms. “I made a new friend today daddy, he is new here, he has the coolest name” James rambled. “What's his name Jamie,” Harry asked his smiling son. “Scorpius” James answered. Just then Harry looked up and spotted a face that he had not seen in ages, years, there in front of him looking him in the eye was Draco Malfoy. 

Harry did a double take blinking a few times to see if he was real, oh he was real, and with him was a boy with the same hair, eyes, and face, he was the spitting image of his father. Malfoy raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment as he and his son walked past. “That’s Scorpius, dad” James pointed at Draco’s son as Harry placed him on the ground. “Let's go get Lily and Albus”

Harry received the same treatment from his younger son and daughter, both of them jumping into his arms. After giving both of them a hug Harry placed Albus on the ground and started walking towards the car with Lily still in his arms, Harry had resorted to Muggle forms of transport when Ginny had left him and it was easier than using the floo with three boisterous kids clinging to him. 

In the carpark as Harry was placing Lily on the ground, he looked to his right and was surprised to see Malfoy helping his son into a car a car! Malfoy had really changed and Harry found himself walking towards his blond former arch enemy. Harry found himself in front of Malfoy’s silver, V8 Ford Mustang, Draco turned to find the wizarding savior ogling his car. “Like the car Potter?” The blond questions, Harry looked up to face his school arch-rival and answered in a level tone, “no I’m just wondering why a pureblood like you would be driving a Muggle car.” 

Both parents watched as Harry’s son ran up to Scorpius and started to talk to him. Harry and Draco now stood face to face. The intensity of Draco’s eyes, oh god. Harry looked down Draco’s eyes were just so perfect, silver and pearlescent. What, Harry dismissed the thought immediately.


End file.
